Our purpose is to develop more effective ocular antifungal therapy by an enhanced understanding of the efficacy and pharmacokinetics of antifungal agents as they relate to the eye. Studies with susceptible and resistant strains of Candida albicans will be continued to determine whether within these groups there is true interstrain variation in response. A cooperative study between our laboratory and four other laboratories will investigate predictability and reproducibility of in vitro susceptibility testing and the correlation with in vivo response. The efficacy of imidazoles and flucytosine will be studied in an in vivo model and correlated with in vitro response. Models of Candida parapsilosis and Aspergillus fumigatus keratitis will be studied under similar conditions. Drug potentiation and interaction will be evaluated. Pharmacokinetic studies will be continued.